What do you know about me?
by Lavi Black
Summary: Entrevista com personagens de diversos animes. Em meio a pequenas confusões, segredos são revelados, fatos são admitos e tudo aquilo que você sempre quis perguntar é respondido. Pegue uma cadeira, sente-se e prepare suas perguntas!
1. Retorno

**O Retorno**

Vários personagens de anime caem no meio de um amplo pátio. Doloridos, eles se levantam e olham ao redor, tentando descobrir onde é que estão e o que aconteceu. Um deles, de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, olha para uma garota sentada em uma cadeira. A expressão do rapaz mostra toda a raiva que ele sente.

**Raito: **VOCÊ!

**Lady:** Kira-chan! Há quanto tempo, amor!

**Raito: **O que estamos fazendo aqui? _*indicando todos os personagens*_

**Lady:** Vieram retomar a entrevista, oras.

**Sasuke:** Vamos ter que retomar aquela maldita entrevista?

**Lady: **Algo contra, Emo-chan?

**Sasuke: **O QUE VOCÊ ACHA?

**Raito: **Eu vou embora. _*caminhando pra saída, mas é impedido por uma cortina de fogo azul*_

**Lady:** Lembra-se dos meus seguranças, Esquentadinho?

**Raito:** _*olhando Radu*_

**Radu:** _*com uma bola de fogo azul na mão direita*_

**Lady: **Vamos lá, amores! Sejam bonzinhos e sentem-se!

**L: **Olá, Lady. _*sentando-se ao lado da Lady*_

**Lady: **L, mon amour!

Todos se sentam nas cadeiras colocadas em círculo. Alguns expressam raiva , outros confusão e alguns indiferença.

**Lady: **Então, vamos recomeçar nossa maravilhosa entrevista com os personagens de _Naruto, Death Note, Saint Seiya, Trinity Blood, Get Backers, Bleach e Jigoku Shoujo!_

**Raito: **Voltamos ao inferno.

**Lady: **Orochimaru, ainda vou precisar dos seus serviços, ok?

**Orochimaru: **Okay, Lady!

**Raito: **Filha da...!

**Lady: **Raduuu!

**Raito: **_*é atingido por um fogo azul*_

**Lady: **Ah, vai ser tão bom retomar essa entrevista!

**Raito: **_*torrado*_ I. HATE. YOU.

**Lady: **I. LOVE. YOU!

**Notas da Autora: **_**Seguinte! O negócio funciona assim: vocês mandam perguntas para qualquer personagem dos animes citados. Vale qualquer pergunta pra qualquer personagem! Soltem a imaginação e divirtam-se nesse retorno de What do you know about me?!**_


	2. Recomeço

**Nota da autora: **_**Lady **_**era o nick de quando iniciei esse projeto.**

**What do you know about me?**

**O Recomeço**

**Lady: **TEMOS PERGUNTAS! *pula em cima de um adormecido rapaz

**Raito: ***acorda em um salto* MAS O QUE...! Ah, é tu. *empurra Lady* SAI DE CIMA!

**Lady: ***faz bico* Eu só queria avisar que temos perguntas, seu chato!

**L: **Raito-kun, não seja tão rude com a Lady!

**Lady: **L, my Love, só você pra me defender! *abraça o detetive*

**Sasuke: ***acordando* Todo mundo tem mesmo que participar dessa maldita entrevista?

**Lady: **Mas é claro, Emo-chan! Se não, acaba a graça!

**Sasuke: **PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE 'EMO-CHAN', PORRA!

**Lady: **Olha o linguajar, cacete! *taca um travesseiro no Uchiha*

**Sasuke: ***tenta resistir à vontade de tacar o travesseiro de volta*

**Lady: **Então... 'BORA ACORDAR, CAMBADA!

**Todos: ***grunhem não querendo acordar*

**Lady: ***pula no colo do Akabane, que ainda está esfregando os olhos tentando acordar* Primeira pergunta!

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Raito (Death Note)**

**Raito, eu te odeio forevermente.**

**Lady: **Uia, começamos bem!

**Raito: **Ah, cala a boca. Está muito cedo pra te aturar.

**Lady: **São sete horas da noite, meu adorado pseudo-deus.

**Raito: **Eu não sou um pseudo-deus! Eu sou o deus do novo mundo!

**L: **Que novo mundo, Raito-kun?

**Lady: **É, amore, que novo mundo? *sorrindo largamente*

**Raito: **Eu te odeio tanto, Lady.

**Lady: **E eu te amo demais. É por isso que a-do-ro te zoar!

**Raito: **Isso não é amor! Se me amasse, me apoiaria em meus sonhos de transformar esse mundo em um lugar perfeito, sem crimes e sem...!

**Lady: **Blábláblá... Vai continuar ou podemos ir pra próxima pergunta?

**Raito: ***avança na Lady, mas é parado por vários bisturis que o atingem de raspão*

**Lady: **Adoro o Akabane!

**Akabane: ***sorri sadicamente*

**Raito: ***volta a sentar com os braços cruzados e um bico de frustração*

**De: Najarita**

**Para: L (Death Note)**

**L, te acho muito fofo. Poderia me dizer como você não dorme, fica com essas olheiras e ainda continua fofo?**

**Lady: **L, my love, conte-nos seu segredo.

**L: ***comendo um pavê de chocolate* É charme natural.

**Lady: **E a modéstia vem no pacote.

**Ichigo: ***sussurra* Ó quem fala.

**Lady: **Pelo menos, eu não tenho nome de fruta, _Moranguinho_.

**Ichigo: **VAI COMEÇAR COM ISSO DE NOVO?!

**Sasuke: **Quando foi que ela parou? *cutucando o irmão ainda adormecido com o pé*

**Lady: **Emo-chan tem razão. Eu nunca parei de chamá-los pelos seus apelidos fofos.

**Sasuke: **Já falei para não me chamar de 'Emo-chan'. Auch! *tem o pé mordido por um adormecido Itachi e chuta a cara do irmão*

**Ichigo: **Esses apelidos não são fofos, são ridículos!

**Lady: **Hoje você está um moranguinho muito estressado, Kurosaki. Não quer que certo Quincy faça uma massagem em você?

**Uryuu: ***engasga com a água que estava bebendo*

**Ichigo: ***fica da cor de um... Bem, de um morango*

**Lady: **Não? Prefere um shinigami de cabelos ruivos?

**Renji: **'TÁ FALANDO DE MIM, GAROTA?

**Lady: **Eu não citei nomes, mas se a carapuça serviu, a culpa não é minha.

**Renji: ***dá dois passos em direção à Lady, sendo seguido por Ichigo*

**Lady: ***pula pro colo do Byakuya*

**Byakuya: ***ergue uma sobrancelha*

**Ichigo e Renji: ***fuzilam Lady com o olhar e voltam pros próprios lugares*

**Lady: ***mostra a língua pros rapazes* Próxima!

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Mello (Death Note)**

**Mello, .YOU! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD~~~~ Só uma ideia, o que você acha das fics MelloxNear, MelloxMatt? Eu queria muito saber...**

**Lady: **Olha só, temos uma fã do Mello! Bom, Melluchu, diga-nos o que acha dessas lindas fanfics. Eu, particularmente, prefiro MxM, não sou muito fã de MxN. Matt tem muito mais charme que o Near e...

**Mello: **QUER CALAR A BOCA QUE A PERGUNTA FOI PRA MIM?

**Lady: **Aiê! Não precisa gritar! Vocês estão muito estressados hoje!

**Renji: **Por que será?

**Lady: **Não faço a mínima ideia.

**Renji: ***facepalm*

**Lady:** Ok, Melluchu, responda a pergunta.

**Mello: **Será que dá pra me chamar pelo meu nome?

**Lady: **Ok, MihaMiha. Responda a pergunta.

**Mello: **Que porra é MihaMiha?

**Lady: **O diminutivo de Mihael dito duas vezes, oras!

**Mello: **Você não consegue ficar sem inventar apelidos idiotas, né?

**Raito: **É ruim, hein.

**Lady: **Shiu, pseudo-deus de araque! Senhor Keehl, por favor, responda a pergunta.

**Mello: **Viu? Foi difícil? *morde um pedaço de uma barra de chocolate* Valeu por ser minha fã e me amar. Sobre as fanfics... Eu tenho cara de Raito pro povo achar que eu sou gay, cacete?

**Raito: **Com essa roupa de Madonna, você é mais gay do que eu.

**Lady: **Tá assumindo que é gay, amore mio? *segurando o riso*

**Raito: **NÃO! NÃO DISTORÇA MINHAS PALAVRAS!

**Lady: ***rindo muito no colo do Byakuya*

**Mello: **Então, não. Eu não sou gay, não tenho caso nem com o Near e nem com o Matt, portanto acho que esse povo deve usar muita droga pra escrever essas coisas e... Matt, o que você está fazendo?

**Matt: ***passando a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço do Mello* Tô cum sonu... *com voz manhosa*

**Mello: **SAI PRA LÁ! VAI DORMIR EM CIMA DE OUTRO! *joga o parceiro em cima de Near*

**Lady: **Nope, nem um pouco gay.

**Mello: ***procura a arma*

**Lady: **RADU!

**Mello: ***é atingido por um fogo azul e, torrado, volta pro lugar*

**Lady: **Próxima!

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Near (Death Note)**

**Near, meu carneirinho fofinho do meu corasaun! Eu queria saber se alguma hora você mostrou algum sentimento... Se já, eu sou muito desligada para ter notado!**

**Mello: **Essa ovelha? Nem a pau que esse moleque já mostrou algum sentimento.

**Lady: **E você repara muito nele pra saber, né? Acho que você deve ser um fã enrustido de fanfics MxN, né, Melluchu?

**Mello: **Vai se foder, Lady.

**Lady: **Não. Prefiro te ver sendo fodido pelo Matt. *sorri*

**Mello: ***começa a avançar*

**Lady: **Raduuu!

**Mello: ***senta de novo*

**Lady: **Ovelinha da mamãe, qual é a resposta?

**Near: **Eu demonstro emoções, as pessoas é que não conseguem perceber.

**Mello: **Também, com toda essa expressividade...

**Lady: **Hm... Eu lembro de ver o Near sorrir aparentemente satisfeito com um dos planos pra pegar o Kira, não sei se conta.

**Mikami: **KAMI NUNCA SERÁ DERROTADO!

**Raito e Lady: **CALADO!

**Mikami: ***triste, vai pro cantinho*

**Lady: **Próxima pergunta!

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Matt (Death Note)**

**Matt, como é ser um personagem terciário?**

**Lady: **Matt, amor?

**Matt: ***dormindo com a cabeça na coxa do Mello e as pernas no colo do Near*

**Mello: **Acorda, incompetente! *dá um tapa na nuca do Matt*

**Matt: ***acorda e esfrega o local onde foi atingido* Ai, chefinho!

**Lady: **Lindo, pergunta pra você. *passa o papelzinho com a pergunta*

**Matt: **Ah... É Najarita-san, né? Então, eu até gosto, tenho menos trabalho pra fazer. Ou seja, mais tempo pra fumar e jogar videogame.

**Mello: **É um preguiçoso...

**Lady: **Mas um preguiçoso que você ama, né?

**Mello: ***fuzila com o olhar*

**Lady: ***ri* Próxima!

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Misa (Death Note)**

**Misa, BAKA!**

**Misa: **MisaMisa não entendeu.

**Lady: **Ô, novidade! *repara no Raito* Rei gay do meu arco-íris, o que você 'tá fazendo?

**Raito: ***cavando a terra* Tentando achar um jeito de escapar dessa tortura.

**Lady: **Hm... Não to gostando disso. *olha para um personagem em especial* OROCHIMARU, SEGURA! *aponta Raito*

**Raito: ***escuta e para de cavar* NÃO! ESPERA!

**Orochimaru: **Com prazer! *pula em cima do Raito*

**Lady: **E segure bem segurado, ok?

**Orochimaru: **Pode deixar, Lady! *abraçando Raito*

**Raito: **Lady. Eu. Te. Mato. *tentando se soltar*

**Lady: **Próxima!

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Seiya (CDZ)**

**Seiya, me ensina como apanhar e não morrer depois?**

**Lady: **Taí uma coisa que sempre me irritou no Seiya. Sem zoeira, eu ficava torcendo pra ele morrer, mas a criatura nunca morria!

**Seiya: ***chocado*

**Lady: **Sorry, love, mas você é o cavaleiro que eu menos gosto. Agora, responda a pergunta, sim?

**Seiya: **Acho que não deixar de acreditar na sua força e não desistir de lutar podem te ajudar a ser ferido, mas não morrer.

**Lady: **É, você e a Saori que o digam... Próxima!

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Hyoga (CDZ)**

**Hyoga, adoro você! Me ensina a não sentir frio, e ainda nadar em grandes profundidades e consequentemente, como ficar muito tempo sem respirar debaixo d'água?**

**Lady: **Simples: seja um cisne! Um que saiba balé, de preferência.

**Hyoga: **Como é?

**Raito, Sasuke e Ichigo: **Acostume-se.

**Lady: **Ué, você não o cavaleiro de _cisne_? E não tem toda aquela coreografia de balé antes dos

golpes? Então!

**Hyoga: **Aquilo não é balé! É só um modo para eu conseguir reunir meu cosmo e lançar um

golpe poderoso.

**Lady: **BA-LÉ!

**Ichigo: **Desista, cara. Não dá pra discutir com essa louca.

**Lady: ***sorri satisfeita* Algo mais a acrescentar, _cisne loiro_?

**Sasuke: **E até os cavaleiros ganham apelidos...

**Lady: **Você não achou que eu ia deixar esses lindos de fora, né, Emo-chan? Eu tenho que demonstrar meu amor por vocês de forma igual ou vocês ficam com ciúmes uns dos outros.

**Sasuke: **Sinceramente, eu ainda acho que você nos odeia e só por isso nos prende nessa tortura.

**Lady: **Acredite, meu Uchiha traumatizado, eu amo cada um de vocês. Então, Hyoga, algo a acrescentar?

**Hyoga: **Sim, treino. Não há como você adquirir qualquer habilidade sem treinar muito e se esforçar ao máximo.

**Lady: **Falou como um verdadeiro cavaleiro do balé. Next question!

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Shun (CDZ)**

**Shun, você é outro divoso do meu courasaun! Como você pode ser tão doce e amável e ainda desejar o bem até para um inimigo? Explique!**

**Shun: **Não acredito que exista uma explicação para isso, eu apenas sou assim. Está na minha natureza.

**Lady: **Que linda resposta, meu fofo pé de alface!

**Ikki: **Do que você chamou meu irmão?

**Lady: **_Fofo_ pé de alface, foguinho. As chamas da fênix te deixaram meio surdo, é? Toma cuidado, viu. Mexer com fogo é perigoso.

**Ikki: **Você não tem noção de com quem está lidando, garota.

**Lady: **Tenho sim, amore. Estou lidando com o mais esquentadinho dos cavaleiros de bronze. Infelizmente, não posso te chamar de esquentadinho, já que esse é o apelido do Sr. I'm a gay, então vai foguinho mesmo. *sorri*

**Ikki: **Garota, você não é normal.

**Lady: **Pra aguentar todo esse povo não posso ser mesmo.

**Raito: ***se solta do abraço do Orochimaru* Então liberta a gente e seja normal! *esperançoso*

**Lady: **Boa tentativa, Esquentadinho, mas não. Prefiro ficar com vocês e não ser normal.

**Raito: ***desconta a raiva em Orochimaru que tenta voltar a abraçá-lo*

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Shiryu (CDZ)**

**Shiryu, eu te acho legal... E não tenho perguntas para você!**

**Shiryu: **Obrigado por me achar legal.

**Lady: **Uma pergunta simples e rápida.

**Raito: **Isso não foi uma pergunta, foi um _comentário_.

**Lady: **Ca-la-do. Ou te jogo de volta nos braços do tio Orochi.

**Raito: ***roda os olhos*

**De: Najarita**

**Para: Ikki (CDZ)**

**Ikki, você e o Shun são os dois lados da mesma moeda. Um é autruista e o outr um egoísta. Mesmo assim, te acho fodástico!**

**Ikki: ***sorri de modo convencido* Parabéns pelo bom gosto, garota.

**Lady: **Quem diria, apareceu alguém que é mais modesto que o pseudo-deus. *sarcástica*

**Raito: **Ei! Eu sou modesto!

**Lady: **Mui! Um poço de modéstia! Tu e a Kisara são o par perfeito em termos de modéstia.

**Raito: **Por falar nisso... Por onde anda a senhorita Kisara?

**Lady: **Não te interessa! Próxima pergunta!

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Naruto (Naruto)**

**Vc é masoquista? Pois quanto mais o Sasuke te bate mais vc corre atrás dele.**

**Lady:** E viva o amor masoquista!

**Naruto: **Ei! Eu não sou masoquista!

**Lady: **Mas está apaixonado pelo Sasuke.

**Naruto: **Eh? Claro que não!

**Lady: E**ntão, se você não é masoquista e nem está apaixonado pelo Sasuke, por que não

para de correr atrás dele?

**Naruto: **Porque ele é meu amigo e amigos não desistem uns dos outros!

**Sasuke: ***roda os olhos*

**Lady: **Aham. Na minha terra, isso se chama amizade _colorida_.

**Ichigo: **Você tem que colocar malícia em _tudo_?

**Lady: **Hm... Sim.

**Ichigo: ***facepalm*

**Lady: Next!**

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Sasuke (Naruto)**

**Nos seus dias com o Orochimaru ele NUNCA tentou nada com vc? Afinal, o que ele mais quer é seu corpo.**

**Lady: ***passando as folhas com as perguntas* _'Normal, mamãe passou açúcar em mim'_

**Sasuke: **Você não consegue falar algo _normal_?

**Lady: **Pra quê? Assim é mais divertido!

**Sasuke: **Louca.

**Lady: **Yeah, yeah. Responda a pergunta.

**Sasuke: **É CLARO que o pervertido tentou algo comigo, mas eu nunca permiti que ele conseguisse.

**Lady: **CLARO, afinal você está se guardando para o Naruto-kun, certo?

**Sasuke: **QUER PARAR COM ESSA PORRA?!

**Lady: **Mas SasuNaru é tão fofo!

**Sasuke: ***facepalm* *sente alguém cutucá-lo, olha e vê que é Naruto*

**Naruto: ***sussurra* Ele não conseguiu nada, né?

**Lady: ***ouve* 'TÁ COM CIÚME, NARUTO-KUN?!

**Naruto: ***fica da cor de um pimentão*

**Sasuke: ***tenta esganar Naruto*

**Lady: **Ah, o amor é lindo!

**Raito: **E você é louca.

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Sakura (Naruto)**

**Quando vc tiver um filho homem e ele nascer com o cabelo rosa, ele tecnicamente já vai nascer emo com mais sua personalidade irá ficar tipo emo esquizofrênico, vc já está se preparando desde agora?**

**Lady: ***segurando o riso*

**Sakura: **Meu filho não será emo nem esquizofrênico! Ele será lindo e perfeito assim como o pai, né, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: ***ignora*

**Lady: ***rindo*

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Sakura (Naruto)**

**Vc não se cansa de ser irritante?**

**Sakura: **Mas eu não sou irritante, certo, Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun?

**Sasuke: ***ignora*

**Naruto: ***desvia o olhar*

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Ichigo (Bleach)**

**Já ficou traumatizado por causa do seu nome significar ''morango''?**

**Ichigo: **NÃO ATÉ ESSA MALDITA ENTREVISTA!

**Lady: **Oxi, por que, _Moranguinho_?

**Ichigo: **POR SUA CULPA! POR VOCÊ FICAR ME CHAMANDO DE 'MORANGUINHO'

TODA HORA!

**Lady: **Mas é tão bonitinho!

**Ichigo: ***avança na Lady, mas uma foice azul escura bloqueia seu caminho*

**Lady:** Abel-kun! *pula no colo do padre*

**Ichigo: **Entende meu trauma agora, senhorita kellycristina?

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Chad (Bleach)**

**Quanto vc ganha pra falar 2 frases em cada capítulo, isso se vc aparece?!**

**Chad: **O mesmo que todos.

**Lady: ***ainda no colo do Abel* O mesmo que o Moranguinho?

**Ichigo: ***rosna*

**Chad**: Sim.

**Lady: **Ô vida boa!

**Chad: ***sorri*

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Inoue (Bleach)**

**Inoue, já parou pra contar quantas vezes vc fala ''Kurosaki-kun'' em cada episódio? Se já vc perdeu as contas?**

**Lady: **Devíamos fazer um desafio e ver quem fala mais o nome do paquera: a Orihime ou a

Sakura, porque haja 'Kurosaki-kun' e 'Sasuke-kun' em Bleach e Naruto!

**Orihime: ***meio sem graça* Não, eu nunca contei. Também nunca reparei se falo muito ou

pouco.

**Lady: **Fala demais.

**Ichigo: **Quieta!

**Lady: **Defendendo a namorada, Moranguinho? Sinceramente, prefiro você com a Rukia.

**Ichigo: **Não era com o Uryuu?

**Lady: **Prefere com o Uryuu? *sorrindo de canto*

**Ichigo: **Não distorça minhas palavras!

**Lady: **Eu não fiz nada! Você que pegou a corda e se enforcou sozinho!

**Ichigo: **Por todos os Hollows, quando é que isso vai acabar?!

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Ichigo (Bleach)**

**Te irrita as vezes que vc tem que ouvir a Inoue te chamar?**

**Ichigo: **Não.

**Lady: **Seja sincero.

**Ichigo: **Eu estou sendo sincero!

**Lady: **Tem certeza?

**Ichigo:** É claro que tenho!

**Lady: **Então não te irrita?

**Ichigo: **Não!

**Lady: **Nem um pouquinho!

**Ichigo: ***respira* Tá bom. Um pouquinho. Às vezes. Muito raramente. *fuzilando Lady com o olhar*

**Orihime: ***cora*

**Lady: ***sorri de orelha a orelha*

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Mu (CDZ)**

**Mu, eu só quero dizer que eu te acho muito gostoso!**

**Mu: **Obrigado, senhorita.

**Lady: **Os de Ouro são os únicos que valem a pena.

**Seiya: **E nós?

**Lady: ***olha Seiya de cima a baixo* Vocês são franguinhos. O único que se salva é o Ikki.

**Ikki: ***sorri*

**Seiya: *indignado***

**Lady: Next!**

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Shun (CDZ)**

**Quando vc ''esquentou'' o corpo do Hyoga foi premeditado? Ou seja, vc estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade para fazer isso?**

**Lady: **Não acho que tenha sido premeditado, mas que ele aproveitou o momento, disso eu tenho certeza!

**Shun: ***vermelho* Não, vocês não entenderam! Eu só fiz aquilo porque era o único jeito de ajudar meu amigo!

**Lady: **Yeah, right.

**Shun: **Lady, é verdade...

**Hyoga: ***toca o ombro do Shun* Shun, está tudo bem. Eu acredito em você e isso é tudo que importa.

**Shun: ***sorri pro amigo*

**Lady: **Premeditado ou não, aí tem coisa. Ah, tem**.**

**De: kellycristina**

**Para: Seiya (CDZ)**

**Quero dizer que vc tem todo o meu ódio, não sei, nossos cosmos não se bate!**

**Lady: **Eu falo... De CDZ, Seiya é o que menos faz sucesso! *rindo*****

**Seiya: **Eu não entendo isso!

**Lady: **Pegasus, você apanha e não morre. Aliás, _todo mundo_ morre, menos você. Você é o

todo poderoso, sempre sobrevive a tudo. Como alguém vai se identificar e gostar de tu, criatura?!

**Seiya: **A Saori gosta de mim.

**Lady: **É outra que podia morrer com aquela maldita flecha, afogada ou congelada.

**Seiya: ***sem palavras*

**De: Hanna-chan**

**Para: Sasuke (Naruto) e Raito (Death Note)**

**E então eminho 1 e eminho 2, como estão se sentindo de volta a essa maravilhosa entrevista? :3**

**Raito: **Maravilhosa? Garota, você tem problema?! *é atingido por uma rajada de fogo azul* Que

porra, Lady?!

**Lady: **Mais respeito com meus leitores!

**Sasuke: **Mas para alguém curtir essa entrevista tem que ser tão louco quanto você! E eu não aguento mais pessoas me chamando de emo!

**Itachi: ***deitado* Então pare de agir como um.

**Lady: **Dou um [2] no que o Itachi falou.

**Sasuke: **Você e seus leitores não são normais.

**Raito: **São todos loucos!

**Lady: **Antes loucos do que emos e pseudo-deuseus! *mostra a língua*

**Raito e Sasuke: ***tentam avançar*

**Lady: **OROCHI!

**Raito e Sasuke: ***mudam de ideia*

**De: Hanna-chan**

**Para: Elenco de Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**O que acharam de terem sido escalados? *-***

**Joey: **Eu estou sinceramente procurando uma rota de fuga.

**Raito: **Se achar, me avise.

**Téa: **Eu ainda não sei. Isso parece tão... _Louco_.

**Sasuke: **Você ainda não viu nada.

**Tristan: **Eu 'tô com o Joey. Acho melhor acharmos um jeito de sumir antes que sobre pra gente.

**Atem: **Eu acho tudo intrigante.

**Yugi: **Eu ainda não tenho uma opinião formada.

**Lady: **Nah, Hanna-chan, eles amaram!

**Raito: **Presunçosa!

**Lady: **GAY!

**De: Hanna-chan**

**Para: Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Kaiba ... *risada malefica* tem alguém que vocês goste? /kukukuku**

**Lady: **PUPPYSHIPPING!

**Kaiba: **O quê?

**Ichigo: **Lá vem...

**Kaiba: **O que é puppyshipping?

**Lady: **KaibaxJoey! *sorrindo largamente*

**Kaiba e Joey: **COMO É QUE É?!

**Ichigo: **E lá veio...

**Joey: **Você 'tá louca? Eu NUNCA teria algo com o Kaiba!

**Kaiba: **Por favor, alguém do meu porte com certeza merece e consegue alguém bem melhor do que o Wheeler!

**Lady: **Mas vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos! Puppy e Dragon!

**Joey e Kaiba: ***facepalm e queixo caído*

**Sasuke: **Eu falei que vocês não tinham visto nada...

**Lady: **Mas o Kaiba não respondeu a pergunta. De quem você gosta: Joey? Serenity? Ishizu? Yugi? Atem? Kisara?

**Kaiba: **Não há ninguém que eu goste no momento, garota.

**Lady: **Que você admita. Puppyshipping 'tá no topo da minha lista.

**Joey: **Essa entrevista sempre foi assim?

**Raito: **Até que 'tá calmo...

**Lady: **Ai, vocês são muito estressados! Mas responderam várias perguntas hoje, portanto podem descansar.

**Sasuke: **Aleluia.

**Lady: **MAS AVISO QUE ESSA ENTREVISTA AINDA NÃO ACABOU!

**(quase)Todos: ***chorando*


End file.
